


Release

by LokiLover14



Category: Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Physical Contact, Post Lockdown, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Sex, Touching, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover14/pseuds/LokiLover14
Summary: When you haven't seen each in so long due to not being able to go out, when the restriction has been finally lifted and things are able to start getting back to some semblance of normal, you crave to touch and feel after missing each other badly.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Kudos: 32





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> Idea based on one of those posts from OMG on facebook.

It was finally over, weeks that had turned into months of not being able to go out, except for exceptions like food and medicines.

You could go out for walks also of course, but even after a while that stopped helping the cabin fever.

Being stuck on your own when you wanted to be with him was torture, Skype calls were good for communicating but not the one thing you both wanted more which was physical contact.

Of course things were far from back to normal that would take time but being allowed to interact again outside felt so good.

He couldn’t wait to see you but had to wait for how and when work would start up again, before he could be free.

**Tom: I can’t wait to see you**  
**You: me either feels like forever since last time**

**Tom: I’ve missed you so much**

Further texts full of need and want, full of promise of what was to come.

**Tom: I can’t wait to feel you in my arms again, feel your skin against mine.**  
**You: I can't wait to feel your lips on mine, your tongue.**

**Tom: Fuck!!**  
**You: your hands all over me, god I miss your hands on me!!**

**Tom: Fuck i need you!!!**  
**You: I need you too**

The next day after you had gotten some sleep, you woke up to the sound of your phone vibrating as a text came through.

**Tom: I’m gonna take off your clothes slowly one by one. Kiss the skin on your thighs slowly as I work my way up. Then I will take your panties off with my teeth!**

Fuck, you got wet just reading that, but you decided to send one back that would drive him just as hot!

**You: What if I’m not wearing any panties?**

You know you’ve hit the nail on the head when you see those 3 dots moving to show he’s typing a reply, but then they stop and start again a few times like he’s having trouble forming a reply.

**Tom: ……………**  
**Tom: I need you right now!!!!!**

That's what eventually comes through and then a little while later after you had gotten up brushed your teeth, got dressed and after you’d finished some breakfast you hear a knock on your door. Getting up you approach your front door a smile on your face knowing exactly who it is.

You had dressed casually in a pair of form fitting skinny jeans and a spaghetti strap top, your hair up in a messy bun. When you open the door Tom is standing there with desire in his eyes.

He’s wearing jeans and a t- shirt both of which are figure hugging to his toned and lithe body which you can see the shape of his pecs through. His hair is about an inch longer than it was before and is touching his shoulders but combed back and he has a couple of days worth of stubble on that gorgeous chiselled jaw. His eyes travel over your body and linger on your jeans, before meeting your eyes.

“Hi” You say as you both stand there

His reply is stepping over the threshold and pulling you towards him as his lips crash on yours, his tongue demanding immediate entrance to your mouth. You meet his tongue with yours as you moan at the feeling of his hands in your hair taking out the hair tie to let down your hair.

Your hands are already around his waist as you feel his firm chest up against your breasts. As he moves you back he gives your front door a kick with his foot to make sure it shuts, and the clicking sound that makes affirms that as his hand reaches under the hem of your top to touch your skin.

You groan at the first feel of his hands on your in so long, and your hands around his waist move up to to pull his t- shirt out of his jeans, pulling his shirt up and off. His lips return to yours, as his hands again go under the fabric of your top and he begins to pull it off you.

He releases your lips enough to let your top off and hit the floor, then he continues his kisses. You place your hands on his sculpted pecs the feel of you on his skin makes him moan into your mouth.

Moving your hands slowly downwards you brush over his nipples and the sensation makes him shiver and pull you more into him, but nothing to do with being cold doing so he snakes his hands around to the back of your bra and undoes it.

As it comes free from you you move back a little to let it fall to the floor, not breaking the kiss at all its you moans this time as you feel Toms hands cupping your breasts and brushing his thumbs over your nipples.

With you both half naked he lifts you and you wrap your legs around his waist, As he walks you both into your lounge you tighten your legs around his waist feeling the tell tale bump of his arousal as he walks.

He places you down gently on the sofa and you release your grip on him as he hovers over you looking at you like he’s seeing you for the first time all over again.

He leans down to kiss your lips gently as he moves to kiss you over your neck, making his way down to your breasts kissing your skin as he goes, cupping a breast with his hand as he takes your nipple into his mouth rolling his tongue around it making you moan, and repeating the same with the other side.

You watch as he continues his way down your body kissing your skin as he goes. When he reaches the top of your jeans he skims his fingers back and forth in the top of the waistband as if he’s checking for something.

He then moves to undoing the button then slowly the zip, and you lift your butt so he can easily pull off your jeans, as he starts pulling them off they reveal the fact that you were actually really NOT wearing any panties.

Your jeans hit the floor, he starts kissing the skin on your leg moving his way up. Kissing your thigh as he moves closer and closer but he doesn’t go towards you pussy he comes back up to kiss you passionately.

You place a hand on the back of his head in his hair and are about to move one hand down to the belt of his jeans, when the feel of his fingers brushing in between your legs makes your groan.

You groan louder when you feel one of his long fingers enter you followed shortly after by another and then another, moving slowly against his fingers you grip the hair on the back of his head as his fingers move inside of you making you even more wetter than you were before.

Chasing your building climax you continue moving against his fingers driving you mad with desire as you clash your tongue with his.

Tom breaks your kiss as he moves down between your legs and replaces his fingers with his mouth, to bring you over the edge of your climax with the feel of his tongue, you come with a shout and your hand on his head.

He places a kiss on your clit, as you breathe heavy from the force of your orgasm. He then starts to get up and kick off his shoes. You then sit up, reach out to undo his belt and button on his jeans looking up at him as he looks down watching you.

You take your bottom lip in between your teeth as you slowly peel off his jeans, unlike you he’s wearing boxer shorts which are now showing his very obvious erection which you can’t wait to get your hands on.

You know he won't want to wait long to get inside you but you at least want a taste before he does after all he’s just had a taste of you.

Slowly pulling down his boxers his erection springs free, long and thick and standing proud.

You take it in your hand and when you look up at Tom you can see his chest pumping up and down as his breathing increases with the anticipation of what he knows you’re about to do.

Licking your lips you kiss the crown of his cock before taking him in your mouth, and at the feel of this he places a hand on your head and pants an “Oh Fuck” you know he won’t last for long if you keep going, but you do move your mouth up and down his length so you get your fill. Before you pull off you feel Tom start to pump his hips in time with you.

You pull off his cock looking up at him, his chest still breathing hard as he looks down at you.

His hand moves to cup your cheek, you place your hand over it and start to lie back down, following you he positions himself on top of you as you both kiss each other passionately, as he positions himself at the entrance to your pussy. You placing a leg over his thigh pushes him into you and you both groan into each other's mouth as he fills you up to the hilt.

As he retreats and then pushes back in, you place your hands in his hair as his thrusts increase. It had been so long since you last felt this complete and being in his arms after so long without physical contact was even more amazing than it had been before.

You plunder each other's mouths as you move with each other each thrust inside you feeling so good, your breathing heavy with exertion. Both of you stopping momentarily for a change of position.

Your hands on his pecs and him cupping your breasts as you bounce on his cock, you ride him hard wanting to feel impaled on his length after being so long without it. Leaning down for a kiss he moves a hand to cup your cheek and runs a thumb over your bottom lip, which you flick your tongue over before sucking it into your mouth.

Seeing this he moves his hands into your hair and pulls you down for another plundering kiss, your moans mingling with each other as you both increase your momentum feeling the rise of your orgasm.

Tom’s thrusts up into you become faster and he moans “Uhhhhhhhhh” gritting his teeth as he tips over the brink and with an erratic thrust he orgasms just as yours explodes in you. He rests his forehead against yours, both of you breathing heavily in the heat of it all.

Both of you lie on the sofa, you are on your side with your back against the sofa and an arm over his chest, your head resting on his shoulder as one arm is around you and the other is placed behind his head. A fleece throw you keep over the back of your sofa draped over you both.

You both lie there dozing in the post coital bliss, until a little while later when Tom gets up to make you both lunch. Shirtless.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all I know this might not have been the update you were expecting/hoping for but before doing this i haven't been in the right frame of mind for updating reason being, 2 months ago facebook disabled my profile which in turn has left me unable to access my writing page on facebook aswell as a few other pages i run, it was either due to some one reporting me which is looking like the case, or just facebook being an ass, which kind of left me feeling targeted for reasons i won;t go in to. But it has left me me feeling disheartened. 
> 
> Fighting to get it back but don't know how long thats gonna take so i won;t be posting my usuall links as i cant access them, though i have been thinking about maybe reviving my lokilover tumblr page, but not sure on that yet. 
> 
> Anyway i hope you enjoyed this, i wrote it in about 6 hours and i'll try to get on more updates when i can. LL
> 
> I hope you're all staying safe and at home, if you have to go out please be careful and don't forget to wash your hands, if you are still working and helping out during this time Thank you so much for all you do.
> 
> My Love for the Marvel Universe, Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans, Tom Hiddleston and Robert Downey Jr


End file.
